Purgatory
by MischiefsPrincess
Summary: Jamie prayed that this was just some terrible dream and he'd wake up in his bed in the morning. Deep down he knew it wasn't a dream, and he knew he would never see Eddie again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

*Jamie/Levithan-OC: Friendship, Jamie/Eddie: Pre-relationship. Leviathan and Purgatory lore is kind of similar to Supernatural, but also kind of original. Apologies if police codes are inaccurate, I looked them up so hopefully they are right.*

It was getting late and Jamie couldn't wait to get home and get into bed, it had been a long shift and he wasn't really feeling well. Jamie coughed into his elbow for the twentieth time and Eddie winced in sympathy. His cough had gotten progressively worse throughout the day.

"Jeez Reagan, that sounds really bad, you should probably get that check." Eddie said and handed him a cherry flavored cough drop.

"I'm fine Janko, stop worrying." He sighed.

"Forgive me for worrying about my partner." Eddie huffed, looking a little hurt.

"Sorry Eddie, I'm just a little grumpy because of this cough, I'll go to the doctor tomorrow after work if I'm still feeling bad." Jamie apologized and Eddie gave him a soft smile.

"You need someone to take care of you Reagan." She stated.

"Is that in offer?" He asked cheekily.

"In your dreams partner."

"Twelve David, there is an 10-32 in progress on 5th street." Dispatch interrupted. Jamie put on the siren and rushed to the scene. They tried to get the perpetrator to put down the gun, when he refused Jamie tried to get the gun from him. A shot rang out and Jamie felt the bullet pierce his skin. Everything turned black as Jamie hit the pavement.

When Jamie came to bright light was shining through his eyelids and he smelled dirt. Jamie opened his eyes and saw that he was in the middle of a forest. Jamie stood up and looked around frantically.

"Eddie?" He called out, but there was no answer. Jamie hear growling behind him and he turned just in time for a hideous creature to knock him back to the ground. It was a huge, snarling beast with sharp teeth. It slobbered and snapped at him as he tried to push it off of him. Jamie screamed as saliva and hot breath ghosted over his face. Suddenly the monsters head was slice off and behind it stood a woman in ripped clothing with a makeshift blade. The woman helped him to his feet, Jamie was stunned and he felt a little sick to his stomach.

"You alright man?" She asked and looked him over.

"Y-Y-Yeah…. No… where am I?" Jamie questioned.

"You're in Purgatory pal." She said.

"I'm sorry… What?" He asked in complete and utter confusion.

"Purgatory, limbo, the nether world." She clarified.

"What was that thing that attacked me?" He wondered.

"Hellhound. Come on, it's nearly sunset, we need to get to the sturdy trees at the other end of the forest." She lead him through the darkening woods as his mind reeled.

"I don't understand, I was a good person, I went to mass every week, I tried my best to follow the ten commandments." Jamie sighed, trying to come terms with his own death.

"Look… uh.. What's your name?" She asked.

"Jamie."

"Jamie… My name is Calista… Look, just because you're here, that doesn't mean you can't still get into heaven. Being in Purgatory just means you haven't completely crossed over yet, you could have some unfinished business on earth." She assured him.

"What about you? You look like you've been here for a long time." Jamie observed based on her outdated clothes. It wasn't like Jamie was a fashion expert, but he knew bell bottoms definitely weren't in style anymore.

"Sorry, but you have to be a level four friend to unlock my tragic backstory." Calista scoffed.

"So why do we have to get to the sturdy trees before sunset?" Jamie changed the subject.

"Hellhounds don't sleep." She said plainly.

*Meanwhile on Earth.*

Eddie sat by Jamie's hospital bed, holding his hand tightly.

"Jamie please wake up, I need you, I need to tell you how much I love you." She cried. There was a knock on the door before Frank walked in.

"Evening officer Janko." He greeted and she could see the worry in his eyes. Eddie stood up and let go of Jamie's hand.

"Evening commissioner." She said sadly.

"Jamie will pull through, he isn't going to give up that easy." Frank tells her, though she isn't so sure he really believes that.

"To think I was just bitching at him to see a doctor for his cough." She whimpered, her lip quivering. Frank walked over to her and opened his arm. She put all thoughts professionalism in the back of her mind and hugged him tightly, crying into the collar of his coat.

"Let's go to the cafeteria and get you something to eat." He suggested. She didn't want to leave Jamie, but she was starving and she wanted a little comfort food.

*Back in Purgatory.*

Jamie climbed up the tree behind Calista. He was feeling pretty tire, but he wasn't sure if he could sleep in a tree.

"I know it's a bit odd, but tomorrow we can probably get to one of the caves and sleep there." She told him. Jamie sat up for a while, listening to howls from below and Calista's occasional snoring. Jamie prayed that this was just some terrible dream and he'd wake up in his bed in the morning. Deep down he knew it wasn't a dream, and he knew he would never see Eddie again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jamie had barely slept a wink that night, when he opened his eyes he saw that Calista was gone. He was a bit worried, what if she had fallen? Jamie quickly climbed down and saw her at the bank of a river he hadn't seen the night before. She had two fish on a spear and she was attempting to start a small fire.

"Hungry?" She questioned and his stomach answered for him. She cooked the fish and handed them to him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked.

"I don't really eat… anymore… after you've been here long enough you become less than human." She said criptically. He wanted to ask how long she had been there, but he remembered that was a bit of a touchy subject. Jamie at the fish and rinsed his hands in the water.

"I didn't see this river last night." Jamie said.

"That's because this place moves around, it starts to drive you mad after a while." They were quiet for sometime, Jamie watched as parts of the forest twisted and changed. A chill ran down his spine, everything about this place gave him the creeps.

"What did you mean earlier, about being less than human?" He wondered, not sure if he really wanted the answer.

"You said you were Catholic right?" She asked and he nodded. "You remember Leviathans?" She questioned and it made him shiver.

"Kind of, they're primeval monsters." Jamie said.

"They're created not born. Stay here long enough, Purgatory changes you into one. It tears and twists your soul until there is nothing human left." She explained and Jamie's eyes widened in horror.

Meanwhile on Earth.*

Linda check Jamie's IV and brushed a few stray hairs from his forehead.

"Jamie, you have to wake up. This family can't lose another son." She said and kissed his forehead.. Henry walked in and looked at his grandson.

"How is he?"

"He is stable, and one of the night nurses said she saw him move a couple times." Linda told him.

"Do you think he'll pull through?" Henry asked.

"Jamie is a fighter, he'll be fine." Linda assured him. Linda left the room to attend to other patients. When she came back around noon, Danny was there.

"Hey, Lin." Danny greeted. Linda walked over and gave him a quick hug and a kiss.

"How's my baby brother?" He questioned.

"No change since this morning. Don't worry Danny, he is going to be ok." She told him.

"I can't lose another brother, not like this, not now." Danny said softly as tears gathered in his eyes. Linda pulled him close and ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. Though she wasn't sure if Jamie would make it, she had to have hope, for Danny's sake. That night they all went to Frank's house for dinner and invited Eddie. It was a quiet and somber meal as they all stared at the empty spot where Jamie should have been sitting.

"Danny would you like to say grace?" Frank asked.

"Dad, I don't think I can." He sighed.

"Erin?" Frank questioned and she shook her head. Frank looked around the table, Nikki clung to her mother, Linda hung her head, and the boys fidgeted.

"Frank, if you don't mind, I think I'd like to." Eddie said, she had found herself praying non stop since the night before, she might as well say grace.

"Go ahead Eddie." Eddie prayed for Jamie before blessing the food that no one really felt like eating.

Back in Purgatory.*

The journey to the cave was quiet apart from the occasional growls and howls of the wind. When they reached the cave Jamie looked around and saw a few earthly possessions.

"Home sweet home." She sighed.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Jamie wondered.

"Sometimes people bring things with them, things they are connected to." She told him. Jamie found a relatively clean place to sit and sat down. Feeling a little warm, he took off his button up shirt and vest. He saw the bullet hole in his clothes, but there was no wound.

"Earthly injuries don't follow you here." Calista told him. Jamie looked her over, her clothes were tattered and torn in many places, but they only injuries she had were a few scratches from the hellhound.

"How did you die?" He wondered.

"Overdose." She said simply and started closing off the entrance to the cave. This certainly wasn't how Jamie imagined the afterlife, hiding from hellhounds, in a cave, with an ex-junkie monster. Jamie reflected on his life, all the things he wished he could change, all the things he should have said. He wondered what Eddie was doing? How she was handling his death? He thought about his family and his empty seat at the dinner table. He thought about the way family dinners felt after Joe's death, and how Danny would bottle everything up. Jamie would never regret becoming a cop, he just regretted the things he didn't do before his time was up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Eddie had spent every second at Jamie's bedside, when she wasn't working. When she was working, she wasn't mentally there. Renzulli pulled her into his office one day and told her that she had to go she a therapist or he would put her on desk duty. She didn't want to talk about Jamie getting shot, she didn't even want to think about it. So she settled for desk duty, answering calls and filling out paperwork.

Danny dropped and saw her and found her hunched over a mountain of papers.

"Kid, what are you doing?" He questioned.

"I'm working." She huffed in frustration.

"No, you're hiding from the truth. Eddie, this isn't what Jamie would want for you." Danny told her, Eddie blinked back tears.

"What am I supposed to do Danny? Jamie might die, and there is nothing I can do about it. I've never felt so helpless. I can't go to some head shrinker and recap that night, I can't even think about that night." She cried. Danny sighed and walked over to her. Eddie stood up and buried her face in his overcoat.

"I know it hurts, and I know you're scared, so am I. No matter what happens with Jamie, you have to move on and get back out there. Just take it a day at a time." Danny said. Eddie said nothing, she just cried harder.

"Danny, I love Jamie, I love him so much and I never told him." She sobbed.

"Eddie, I'm sure he knows." Danny assure her. Eddie pulled away from him and he handed her a tissue from a floral packet in his pocket, she raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's allergy season."

Back in Purgatory*

After a night of tossing and turning on the cold cave floor, Jamie went out to the river to catch a fish, that was when he saw a bright white light.

"Hey Calista, what's that?" Jamie questioned and pointed off into the distance.

"What?" She asked.

"You don't see that? The bright light." He said.

"It's your way home Jamie, that's why I can't see it." She told him.

"My way home? You mean I'm not dead?" Jamie questioned.

"I guess it's just not your time." She said and shrugged.

"Come with me."

"I can't, Jamie. I'm stuck here." She sighed.

"There has to be a way, I'm not leaving you here." He huffed.

"There is one way, but it's risky. It's called soul bonding, it will tether us together for the rest of our lives." She said grimly.

"Let's do it."

"You want to be tied to a monster for the rest of your life?" She questioned.

"You're not a monster Calista, you saved me from that hellhound, you're probably the only reason I can have this second chance, you deserve one too." After a short incantation the two were bonded and they crossed over.

Jamie's eyes flew open and he sat up in the hospital bed. He looked around the room, but Calista was nowhere to be seen. Linda walked into the room and gasped.

"Jamie? You're awake?" Linda rushed over to check his vitals. As soon as she was done she gave her brother-in-law a hug, carefully avoiding his bullet wound. Jamie hugged her back and sighed.

"I'll go call Danny, you sit tight and the doctor will be in soon." She told him and he nodded. Linda left the room and Calista emerged from behind the door.

"Are you ok?" He wondered.

"You're the one in the hospital bed and you're asking me if I'm ok? I'm fine, how is the bullet wound?" She asked.

"It's fine, you should go before Linda gets back." Jamie picked up a pad of paper and pen from the bedside table, he wrote down his address. "Go hear, there is a key under the mat. I have some money in a book on the coffee table. Get yourself some clothes and food, if you think you need it." He instructed. Jamie wasn't sure if she would need to eat now that they were back on earth. Calista thanked him and left. Within thirty minutes the whole Reagan family was crammed into that hospital room. They talked for awhile before Eddie burst into the room. She walked over to him and without hesitation she kissed him as though her very being depended on it. Jamie kissed her back just as fervently. Eddie eventually pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

"Hell of a wake up call." Jamie chuckled.

"I love you Jamie."

"I love you too Eddie."

"We'll give you two a minute." Frank said and motioned for everyone to leave. Jamie and Eddie just sat and held each other for as long as they could, the long conversations could be saved for later.

When Jamie got home two days later, he found that Calista had clean his apartment and made dinner.

"I hope you don't mind, I figured it would be nice to come home to dinner and a clean house." She said. She had bought new clothes, jeans and a tie dye shirt, the outfit was cute, but it definitely showed her age.

"You didn't have to do this, but thanks." Jamie said with a smile.

"Don't thank me just yet, I may have had ulterior motives."

"Oh really?" He questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Well I plan on getting a job as soon as possible, but that's kind of difficult to do when my birth certificate says I was born 1947 and my death certificate says I dead in 1971." She pointed out.

"You were only 24 when you died?" He questioned.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"I'll see what I can do." Jamie was thrilled about the idea of falsifying birth records, but Calista needed a job and she couldn't just live with him forever, especially not with the way things were going with him and Eddie.

Jamie was able to find someone who could create convincing papers and he prayed no one would find out. Jamie felt pretty bad about it, but he felt as though he owed Calista and needed to help her get on her feet. He helped her find a job and introduced her to everyone as a friend from college and his roommate.

"It's a bit odd that you've never mentioned her before and now she is living with you." Eddie said as they walked to the squad car on his first day back on the job.

"She is just staying with me until she can find a place of her own." Jamie explained. "How about you join us for drinks tonight, I'm sure you guys will get along great." He suggested, but was slightly concerned about the look of doubt on Eddie's face.


End file.
